Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-seventh episode of Glee. It will air on March 8, 2011. Plot Short Synopsis: '''When free-spirited substitute teacher Holly Holliday fills in for the absent sex-education teacher, she joins forces with Mr. Schuester to teach the kids of New Directions the facts of life. Emma heads up the Celibacy Club, and she and Dr. Carl address some issues in their personal life. Source Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also begins dating Will. Source Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Source Terri is back. Source Apparently the 'Brittany and Santana' storyline will be revisited in this episode. Holly Holiday sets them up. But with what? Obviously we don't know. So just shut up ma peeps and quit trollin!!!!Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Brittany has a baby scare with Artie. Source She also finds out that babies don't come from storks. Source Santana confesses her feelings to Brittany but Brittany doesn't understand what Santana is trying to say. Source Meanwhile, Holly convinces Santana to open up to her bisexuality. Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, and it is implied that her efforts bring the two closer together. Source. (However it seems unlikely that they will get back together this episode as spoilers tell us that Quinn will hold Finn's hand during a performance by the Warblers at Regionals next episode). Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to reunite by the end of Season 2. Could it be in this episode? Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source Finn finds out that women cannot get pregnant from the hot tub. This ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. Finn gets a bit mad because of this. Source Burt Hummel will be appearing in this episode. Source Despite the rumours, according to the press release this episode does not feature Karofsky which means Born This Way is not part of this episode. Source In either Sexy or Original Song (or both), Rachel and Quinn are both after Finn (as shown in the promo when Rachel tells Quinn she's not backing down). The promos also hint perhaps at a growing Faberry friendship :) (see the second promo at zero seconds where Quinn rests her head on Rachels shoulder, the first promo where they dance together with Holly Holiday, and the second promo where they sing together along with Emma, Carl, and Puck.) Songs http://www.examiner.com/glee-in-national/glee-sexy-spoilers-music-for-episode-revealed - Source for All Songs''' *[[Kiss|'Kiss']] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Joan Jett. Sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions. *'Afternoon Delight' by Starland Vocal Band. Sung by Carl, Rachel, Puck, Emma and Quinn.'' *'Landslide by ''Stevie Nicks. ''Sung by Holly Holiday, Brittany, and Santana. *Animal' by Neon Trees''. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl Howell *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *[[Darren Criss|'''Darren Criss]] as Blaine Anderson *'Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holiday Pictures sexy.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 2 sexy2.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 240189934.png|Dianna singing, thats probz Carl sitting there SEXY1stpic.jpg Gweneth.png|thumb|Gwyneth teaching Sex Ed GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-promotional-photo-300x207.jpg|ND watching a performance tumblr_lh56x2CKvm1qe5x4p.jpg|leaked image confirming 2 songs. 183375 204995866184668 170121756338746 933724 7028906 n.jpg Tumblr lh8lafa5uU1qddswgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lh8l2t8xlw1qee7fro1 500.jpg Tumblr lh8l5blWxa1qee7fro1 500.jpg tumblr_lh8usnibhr1qa8072o1_400.png tumblr_lh8tc9A97S1qcknfpo1_500.jpg 188716 198019803558803 135216593172458 664996 818348 n.jpg 188324 198019783558805 135216593172458 664995 1745960 n.jpg 183223 197240226970094 135216593172458 658988 2254191 n.jpg 180598 196373180390132 135216593172458 652813 5811648 n.jpg 180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg Tumblr lhepvkzDPa1qawld4o1 500.png Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg tumblr_lheq4v7tlE1qfx9mto1_500.png GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-New-Photos-With-Gwyneth-Paltrow-5-550x380.jpg|Emma and Carl Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2366.jpg Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2001.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png|Faberry!!!!!!!!! Video(s) 300px|Sexy Promothumb|300px|right Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Sexy Category:Holly Holiday Category:Sex Education